It's Not Your Fault!
by Yami-Mako-Chan-Yuy
Summary: my first GWSm fic. What happens when you lose you love? Who if you love is trying to tell you something? How did the two meet? Will it be love or hate? Please read and review! (Sucky summary, better one in the prologue chapter!) Ja-ne, minna!
1. Prologue it's short, but sweet

It's Not Your Fault! By Yami-Mako-Chan-Yuy  
  
My first fic! A GundamWing/Sailor Moon Fiction.  
  
Summary: A man lost his love when she went to see him. He blames himself for her death. What happens when he saws images of her within people? What is she trying to warn him about? Read and Review!  
  
*Prologue* The young man, no man than 20, sat on the bed, gazing into the picture of the beautiful young woman. It happened nearly a year ago, but her memory lived in him and within his very soul, it was consuming him! She and he had something special. He begged her, not to leave, but she did. When she told him she was returning, he felt his soul rest with ease, but he knew something terrible would happen. She told him to meet her at the park, at their favorite place, behind the two willows, but day turned into night, and she didn't arrive. He thought she had forgotten, but when he got home, he soon found out that was not the case. He found two police officials at his apartment. One said, "Could you please come with us?' He nodded, and followed them to the mortuary. He was surprised to be there. When they lifted the cover, all he could do was stared. Tears flooded his eyes, and fell silently, cascading down his face, as if they were racing.  
  
He sighed, and put the photo back on the dresser. He knew this would happen, but he didn't what to believe it. He felt tears cloud his deep blue eyes. He sighed, and continued to cry silently. Suddenly out of no where, a gush of wind came, but the windows with closed, along with the door. He gazed into the corner as a figure materialized there. He saw it form into a shape of a girl. He gasped when he recognized he it was, HIS LOST LOVE, and all he could do was utter her name, "Makoto." 


	2. Chapter 1

Now I am going to go a few years back and I'm going to start when they were in high school. The Inners are all 15, but Makoto, who is 16, The GW boys are all different ages. Duo is 15, Trowa is 16, Heero is 17, Quatre is 18, and Wufei is 19. Wufei is by far, the most annoying of the group. He and Rei are meant to be. LOL J/K! Anyways, that all, but Wufei are in high school. Wufei is a freshman in college. Inners and Duo are sophomores, Trowa, Makoto, and Heero are juniors, and Quatre is a senior. There we go. Okay just some things to know about. Oops. I see I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue 'chapter.' Well here it is, and Wufei is going to help.  
  
Wufei: If you think I am going to help you 'onna', you got anything coming. Yami-Mako: What did you call me? Wufei: An ONNA!! Yami-Mako: Well for that, I could kill you off in the story, or make you change diapers if a baby appears. Wufei: INJUSTICE! :::: Then he grumbles: What would you like me to do, Mistress? Yami-Mako smiles big: Tell the people the disclaimer. Wufei growls, and softly says while glancing at a sheet of paper: 'Yami- Mako-Chan-Yuy doesn't own Sailor or Gundam Wing. The ideas are hers, and if you do wanna borrow an idea, just ask. It doesn't hurt. She also wants to add if songs are included, they are not hers. Thank you.' It that all, 'onn... I mean Yami-Mako? Yami-Mako smiles even more: Hai, Arigatou!!  
  
Enjoy this next part!  
  
Chapter 1- The Strangers, Confrontation, and Feelings Revealed!  
  
"And so if you get the word dance, and change it to danser, what language it that? Well, I'll tell you. French. Welcome." Kino Makoto yawned as the teacher went on and on. She thought to herself, 'Why did I sign up for this? Where is Usagi? She told me she'd be here. Oh well she's probably late.' Suddenly a loud screech from the hallway confirmed Makoto's suspicions. Usagi ran in, and was trying to mumble out an excuse, "Well, sorry Bauer-sensei, I was," BOOM* Usagi crashed into the book case. The entire class broke into laughter, including the teacher. Makoto was embarrassed, and went over to help her friend to her feet, then whispers, "Usagi, that's 3 times already, and it's only the first week of school, get it together." Usagi looked into her friends emerald green eyes, "Gomen Ne." Makoto sighed, and gave her a weak smile, "It's okay. Just try to get here on time." Usagi nodded, and took a seat next to her friend. The teacher was amazed how much those two were different, they were best friends. Kino Makoto was 16, an excellent cook, because last year Bauer was the home economics teacher, and she whipped up the perfect meal. Makoto had long brownish. auburn hair, usually in a ponytail, but today it was in a French braid, reach down to her tiny waist, she was tall at 5'6", and her green eyes shined in the sunlight. She was by far, the prettiest girl at Kyruto High School, which was in the outskirts of Tokyo. A 5 minutes drive, and you'd be in the heart of Tokyo. Makoto was also smart, and kind. Problem is if you get her mad, expect to come home with a black eye, or a swollen lip. Makoto didn't take anything for granted either. Mess with her friends, you also mess with her. Tsukino Usagi was different. She was small, at 4'11", blond hair, blue eyes, and she was crabby, klutzy, whiny, and when she cried your eardrums would just pop. Makoto was Usagi best friend, and no matter what anyone did, nobody came between them. The teacher shook her head, and the bell rang. She said, "Please get the French book by this weekend, so you could have your first homework assignment, Bye class." Makoto and Usagi got their things together, and walked out of the classroom. The two girls wore regular clothes, happy because the school didn't have uniforms yet. Makoto was hoping no. Makoto groaned and said, "Well the only class we have together, and you were late." Usagi sweat dropped, "Well I'm sorry, but maybe you shouldn't have skipped our freshmen year. You should be a sophomore, not a junior." Makoto sighed, "Usagi, I had a chance to excel, and I took it. Besides, the sooner I am out of high school, the sooner I can go to college, and become a cook."  
  
Then Bang, and "Ouch. Can you watch where you were going?" Makoto muttered. The man who walked into her, stood up, and gazed into her eyes as he helped her to her feet. He said, "Me? What about you?" Makoto was outraged. This jerk knocked her down, and now he was blaming her, "You better watch it buddy." The man smirked, "Or else what?" Makoto was dumbfounded. This man seriously didn't know who she was. She let out a scream, and said, "Just stay away from me, mister." She turned and walked away as he said, "My name is Heero. Heero Yuy." Makoto shouted back, "My name is Kino Makoto." The man whispered the name to himself, 'Kino Makoto. Beautiful name, just like the girl.'Makoto found herself thinking of the stranger. 'Heero Yuy? Hmm., he is handsome. Wait, what am I thinking? He blamed me, but he is just so cute.' Usagi interrupted Makoto's little pursuit to fantasy land. "Um. Makoto?" She waved a hand in front of Makoto. Makoto snapped out of her daydream, "Huh? Oh gomen ne Usagi." Usagi grinned, 'Thinking of Heero Yuy?" Makoto turned red, "IIE!" Usagi giggled, "Then why are you red?' Makoto placed a hand on her cheek, and felt it was hot with embarrassment. Usagi was right. Makoto sputtered, "I.um. I.got. to go..to class, bye Usagi- Chan!"  
  
Makoto walked into her math class, and found Heero Yuy seating in the front row, next to a boy with dark green eyes, and brown hair. Makoto still thought Heero was cute, with Prussian blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The boys both wore dark blue jeans, but different shirts. Heero's shirt was a black shirt with a message on the front: Britney Spears concert ticket $54, a ski mask $10, a carton of eggs, $2.99, egging the crap out of the Pop Princess Priceless. Makoto gave a silent giggle, knowing Heero would probably do that to Miss Britney Spears. Makoto turned her focus to Heero's friend, who had a solid dark green shirt. Suddenly Heero's friend looked up, and gazed into Makoto's matching eyes. Heero turned to see he his friend was looking at, and recognized it was Makoto. Makoto suddenly glanced down, and took her seat, which just so happened to be next to Heero's friend. Heero's friend stuck out his hand, and said, "Hello. My name is Trowa Barton, and you are?" Makoto took his hand, and replied, "Kino Makoto. I'd figure Heero would have told you about me." They released hands, and Trowa said, "Iie, Heero didn't mention anything about a beauty. Only some girl knocked him down, but seeing your beauty, I guess he knocked you down." Makoto blushed furiously, as Heero gave Trowa the eye. Heero whispered to Trowa, "Don't even think about it. I found her first." Trowa gave Heero a pat on the back, 'Just calm down. I was just flirting." Heero said softly, "I hope that's all." Just then the teacher walked in. The teachers name was Giggino-sensei. He was their math teacher. He said, "Good morning class. Before I start, I want you all to welcome two new students." Both Trowa, and Heero rose, and turned to face the class. The teacher said, 'The one in the solid green shirt is Trowa Barton, and the one in the black shirt is Heero Yuy." The boys gave a slight bow, and mumbled a 'Hello.' The class said, "Hello Trowa, and Heero." The boys blushed, and sat down. Both turned to Makoto, who was getting out her math book, and notebook. Trowa asked, "Are you a good student?' Makoto shrugged, "I don't know. I just do my homework, and turn it in on time. I guess I'm an okay student." Trowa grinned and asked, flirtaously, " Can you tutor me?' Makoto blushed, and Heero growled angrily, and yelled while jumping up, "MAKOTO IS NOT YOUR GIRLFIEND, NOW LEAVE HER ALONE. I WANT A CHANCE WITH HER." After saying that, he gasped. Not only did he admit his feelings to the entire class, but the Makoto as well. He looked at her ash her eyes widen in surprise. She thought, 'He likes me? Kami-sama, he chose me?' Heero thought, 'Oh shit That was great, baka-Heero.' Makoto got up, and gently sat him down, and whispered, 'We are going to talk after class, because after this class, it's lunch." Heero nodded, and flinched as her gently, smooth skin touch his hand. Makoto shivered as she touch him, and she returned to her seat. Giggino cleared his throat, "Um. if all is well, may I continue?" The entire class nodded, and the lesson began.  
  
Throughout the entire hour, and a half, Heero was sneaking glances to Makoto, who was in full concentration, and finally noticed the glances. She caught hero as her finally kept staring at her, and he gained a beautiful smile. He thought, 'Oh that smile makes my heart beat grow faster with anticipation.' Makoto thought 'He is very handsome, but I still want to know why he likes me if we just met.' The bell rang, and Giggino-sensei said, 'Class, no homework. Just read chapter 1." The class nodded, and everyone got their things together. Makoto reached for her backpack, and stood up. She opened it, and paced her book, and notebook inside. Before she could hoist the backpack onto her shoulders, Heero took it, and offered, "Let me carry that for you. You shouldn't carry it. Your much to beautiful." Makoto asked hesitantly, "How many times can you say beautiful in one day to one person?" Heero smiled a rare smile, "As many times as needed." Makoto blushed and Trowa whispered to Heero, "What even happened to the perfect solider?' Heero stopped short, and dropped Makoto's back pack. Makoto looked startled, and Heero said softly, "Gomen ne, Makoto." Makoto bent down, and picked up her backpack, "It's okay. Look um. I have to meet my friends. You could come, and join us." Heero looked at Trowa, who shook his head, 'Gomen ne, Makoto, maybe tomorrow." Makoto nodded, "Okay, tomorrow. See ya later." Makoto turned around, and hurried to find her friends.  
  
Heero then turned to Trowa, "Why did you have to mutter that in my ear?" Trowa was dumbfounded, "Because Heero Yuy, you are. You are Wing Gundam, as I am Heavyarms. We are Gundam boys, and we have tell her if you like it or not!"  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Wow it took me half an hour to write. Well, I gotta go, Sunlight is approaching, and I must hide.  
  
True Fact about me: I am sensitive to sunlight, and heat, although I got really good tans. I just don't feel well afterwards, and I usually get the flu. Sucks, but true. Well bye! 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 Lunchtime!

Author's Note: Heero is OC, huh? Gomen Nasai, I was a bit tired that day. Well I hope you like this next chapter. It might be short or longer, depending on how fast I type it. I have class in less than a half an hour. Also Duo is her brother, but she doesn't know. He doesn't either! They are going find out next chapter!! YMCY!!  
  
Chapter 2- Lunchtime! (Part 1)  
  
Makoto walked outside into the warm autumn air, and took in a deep breath. She looked at found the 4 senshis practically in a corner, almost hidden behind a big oak tree. Usagi didn't notice her, and she screamed at Usagi, scaring her. Everyone, but Usagi laughed. Usagi pouted, "That wasn't funny, Mako-Chan." Everyone giggled some more. Rei hushed them all up, and looked towards the school, and asked, "Who is that?" All heads turned towards the door, and 4 good-looking gentlemen stood there, Trowa, and Heero being two of them. Makoto said, "Oh, that must be Heero, and his friends. They look lonely, want to invite them over?' Usagi asked, "But isn't that the guy who yelled at you?"  
  
The other girls looked at Makoto, "Do tell." Makoto sighed, and replied, "It was nothing big. We just bumped into each other, but Usagi is making bigger as usually." Usagi gave Makoto a questioning look, "No big? Give me a break, Makoto. He practically told the whole school it was your fault." Makoto shook her head, "Usagi, you are making nothing of this. It was nothing, just forget it." Makoto looked over at them, and saw Heero's Prussian looking at her, curiosity dancing in them, along with a cold look. Makoto shivered, and looked away. Ami asked, "You okay, Mako?" Makoto noticed everyone looking at her, "Hai. Of course." She opened her lunch, and noticed the others still staring at her, "Nani? I'm okay." She looked down, and the other looked at each other. None of them believed her, but didn't press the subject.  
  
Heero looked at the girl named Makoto. He saw her green eyes staring hard into his. He thought she was a beautiful creature, but didn't proceed with anything. He was the perfect solider, simply on vacation, and going to school. He had a year to completely this grade, before going to the last year of school. He didn't want anything in his way, but he had a feeling Makoto was going to be in the way. He just shrugged it off, and turned to her. He saw that she had looked away, and saw her talking to her friends. She wasn't just beautiful, but sincere, kind, beautiful, sweet, beautiful, independent, beautiful... He mentally whacked himself.  
  
He didn't know why he was acting like this. This wasn't the perfect solider that everyone knew. He just sighed, and looked at Duo, who was loud, and talking to both Trowa, and Quatre. Duo was saying, "Yea, a beautiful blond named Minako sits in front of me. She is gorgeous. I wish I knew where she was. I would like you meet her." Duo looked around and spotted her, who was sitting next to Makoto. He said, "There she is over there." Trowa and Quatre turned and saw her. Trowa said, "The girl next to her, with the brown ponytail that's Kino Makoto. The girl is the one Heero walked into in the hall today." Heero turned and saw the blond who Duo was raving about, and no doubt, Makoto was sitting next to her.  
  
Duo voice brought Heero out of his daydream, "Ne Hee-man, you okay?" He had a big lop-sided grin on his face. Heero glared at Duo, "You call me that again and I will kill you." Duo grinned, "Oh come on. Tell me, do you like Makoto?" Heero said with anger "Don't.You.Do.Anything.Or.Else.You.Are.Dead." Duo gulped loudly, and hid himself behind Quatre. Trowa had no emotion on his face, but his eyes held amusement. Quatre just stood there, doing nothing, as Duo hid behind him. Heero gave him a death look, "You don't mention Makoto anymore. I have no interest in her." He thought, 'Well that was lie, but I can't. Oh Makoto, I do, what do I love her? I just met her, but there is something about her. I feel like I know her from some place, but where?' Duo nodded, "Okay, but do you guys wanna meet Minako?" They all sweat dropped!  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, but I don't have time as you can tell. Well Ja! YMCY! 


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 Lunchtime!

**Chapter 2 Part 2 Lunch Time!**  
  
**Yami-Mako:** Ohayo minna. How is everyone this beautiful Wednesday, June 23rd? I hope all is well. This is the next part. I am terrible sorry getting it up so late.  
  
**Sakura-Otaku**: Yami-Mako-ChanYuy! Are you telling me it's been over a month since you last updated?  
  
**Yami-Mako sweatdrops**: Ano...yea.  
  
**Sakura-Otaku glare at her young friend**: I think Yami-Mako doesn't like Fanfiction anymore!  
  
**Yami-Mako glares at Sakura-Otaku**: I still love this website. Go back to watching your soap operas, Sakura-Otaku!  
  
**Sakura-Otaku glares at Yami-Mako and chases after her**: You Baka!!  
  
**Yami-Mako yells as she runs**: Here is the next part!  
  
**Last time in 'It's Not your fault!'  
**  
Duo voice brought Heero out of his daydream, "Ne Hee-man, you okay?" He had a big lop-sided grin on his face. Heero glared at Duo, "You call me that again and I will kill you." Duo grinned, "Oh come on. Tell me, do you like Makoto?" Heero said with anger "Don't.You.Do.Anything.Or.Else.You.Are.Dead." Duo gulped loudly, and hid himself behind Quatre.  
  
Trowa had no emotion on his face, but his eyes held amusement. Quatre just stood there, doing nothing, as Duo hid behind him. Heero gave him a death look, "You don't mention Makoto anymore. I have no interest in her." He thought, 'Well that was lie, but I can't. Oh Makoto, I do, what do I love her? I just met her, but there is something about her. I feel like I know her from some place, but where?' Duo nodded, "Okay, but do you guys wanna meet Minako?" They all sweat dropped!  
  
Heero looks at Duo and clenches his fist, "You've got a death wish, Maxwell?" Duo gulped and replied, "Iya. I just wanted to talk to Minako more, and introduce her to you guys. Heero, you can stay here if you want." Heero said, "Iya. I am going. I want to meet the girl of your dreams, Duo."  
  
Quatre gave a slight smile, and Trowa simply shook his head, and replied softly, "Then instead of wasting our lunchtime standing, let us go sit and meet the 'girls'." Heero grunted and Duo threw Quatre a thankful look. Trowa just shrugged and followed Quatre as Duo led the way. All the while, Heero was grumbling. In his mind, 'he thought, 'I hope I don't act stupid in front of Makoto. Okay, Heero just cool yourself.' (AN: Hai, I know Heero is OOC, but I wanted it to be interesting.)  
  
Makoto glances back up at Heero, and notices him walking in her direction with his friends, but he refused to look at her. Makoto panics and accidentally spilled her drink on Minako, who shrieked and accidentally dumped her lunch all over Rei, who glared at Minako.  
  
Makoto blushed deeply . and said, "Gomen Ne." She quickly stood, and walked away in a hurry. The boys notice her and wondered what happened. Heero watched her go, and quickly stated, "I am not hungry, and I'll meet Minako another time." With that, he walked off after Makoto, who went around the building.  
  
Makoto leaned against the wall, and took a deep breathe. She thought, "What, do I have feeling for him? I just barely met him. At least I didn't say 'he looks like my old boyfriend.'" Heero came around the corner, and saw Makoto had her back to him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped.  
  
She turned and her green eyes stared with fear into his Prussian eyes. She asked, while she started blushing again, "Can I help with something, Heero?" Heero nodded, and felt blush creeping onto his cheeks, "How did you get so beautiful, Makoto?" He then gasped as he realized what he had asked. Makoto turned into the color of a grape, and stuttered out, "I'm sorry, what?!"  
  
Heero resembled a tomato and tried to fix his previous mistake, "I am sorry. I meant to say, you are so beautiful, how did you..." He couldn't reply without saying the word beautiful. Makoto smiled and asked, "You really think I am beautiful?' Heero nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Makoto blushed beautifully and replied, "Arigatou, Heero." Heero said, "Dou itashimashite."  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay so I know Heero is definitely OOC, but hey, it's my fanfic, and if you don't like it, tough. I like it enough to post it. Hehehe. Okay so here it is. And my birthday is today. Guess how old I am!! **Well I g2g! 06-23-04 rules!!!!**  
  
**YaMiMaKoChAnYuY is outie!!** Please Read and Review! 


End file.
